The positioning of the components of an EUV projection exposure apparatus can be very complex for various reasons. This is associated with the fact, inter alia, that the sensors and/or actuators for the positioning of the corresponding components are arranged in vacuo.
A device and a method for controlling the positioning of the individual mirrors of a multi-mirror array are known from DE 10 2014 207 866 A1, for example. DE 10 2013 220 464 A1 discloses a vacuum container having a specific closure for transmitting signals.